Techniques
Techniques Techniques will be free for the Role-players to make VIA RP, now I want to make this very clear, I personally wanted to make a system, but that would be overly complicated. Reason I will allow freedom among creating techniques is because most things performed by quirks are capable of being done by normal means. For example, every single ‘Smash’ All-might and Deku use are techniques, but are within their quirks ability to perform regularly. Though it is said within the anime that putting name on your technique makes it stronger, HERE that will not be true. What defines the strength of your technique is your Quirk control and Quirks Tier. Now, there will be Technique Ranks, but this is SOLELY to show people what is considered strong for a technique, and what is considered weak. Each Rank will need a set of ‘Session’ to accomplish obviously. TECHNIQUES CAN BE MADE ON THE FLY! DO NOT SLEEP ON THIS FACTOR. For example, let's say I have 3 sessions done and I need one more to complete my custom technique. No matter the next session, as long as I have proof that I am working towards this technique, I can complete it in my next session and seal it as an official technique after. There will be no Ranks Regarding Techniques, instead you as the Role-player who wants a technique will need to bring it towards an admin in which can inspect the technique calculate the effectiveness and strength of your technique and then practically tell you how long till you are able to learn it VIA RP. So if you are trying to learn something really really powerful, don't expect it to be easy, and don't be surprised if you end up with a ridiculous number sessions to perform. This is to prevent broken Techniques from being made on the fly, so please make sure to contact us before making it so we can give you a definite answer on how long before you learn said so (Approved) Technique. Equipment When it comes to Equipment I will only allow 5 pieces of Equipment per character, reason why is because equipment is free to be selected. BUT YOU MUST OBTAIN IT VIA RP, you can’t just spawn yourself with a weapon from the start. Equipment even relates to weapons like Katana’s and such. I will make one thing clear full ARMOR will be worth 3 pieces of the rip, so use the 5 pieces wisely. The Equipment must be described within your bio, also BEFORE creating it you must show it to a admin for approval. We personally might not know if it has something very unique or not and to avoid us not knowing we would like you guys to bring them to us to determine if it's legal or not. Last thing to mention, if a DM gives you a weapon or equipment VIA RP then it does not count to your own endeavor Equipment you obtain. The 5 pieces are meant for your OWN equipment only, it is not connected to gaining more equipment via roleplay through the DMer. Please don’t make me regret making Techniques and Equipment this free! Enjoy yourself, and REMEMBER YOU CANNOT START WITH ANY EQUIPMENT OR TECHNIQUES FROM THE START!